


[Lewis x Seb] The day

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: 設定於今年Seb被動失去法拉利合約後 多年壓力一次爆發的故事自產自娛，故人設都是自我流，含有18+內容描寫，未成年請謹慎思考以上如果不介意，歡迎點開觀看並給我你的心得，感謝你的閱讀♥是說第一次用AO3 有點搞不懂選項有沒有選對...
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 4





	[Lewis x Seb] The day

The day.  
Lewis x Seb

Lewis低頭望著Seb寧靜但顯得異常憔悴的睡臉，回想起今晚打開門的場景，覺得真是一個使人心疼的夜晚。

「Hey！...Sebby？Are you ok...？」 Lewis相信自己永遠不會忘記今晚所感受到的一切，相對於打開門感受到斥骨寒氣時，對Lewis來說只感受到愛人散著寒氣的身體，和彷彿失去一切的眼神，雖然Seb叨叨的嘴隨著進門的動作，看似歡笑述說著什麼，但Lewis覺得自己一句話也聽不下去，只知道Seb此刻的狀態充滿哀愁，就像心被人狠狠掐碎了，但又故做堅強一樣，促使自己跩住愛人進門的動作，傾身吻住Seb的嘴，堵住那讓愛人痛徹心扉的話語，而當加深這個吻時，也真切的感受到了愛人一瞬間的停頓，以及眼角滑落的淚水，沾濕了自己的臉頰 。 

短暫但深層的吻後，Lewis聽到倚靠在頸肩的Seb說：「Lewis,They didn't went to me.I couldn't even chose.」 用著彷彿在訴說他人事情的語氣，平淡甚至帶上嘲笑的說出這讓人心碎的話語，但Lewis是有多麼了解，六年前Seb是怎樣帶著滿腔的夢前往夢想所在之地，而六年裡的奮鬥與內鬥，是怎樣搞得Seb疲憊不堪，但卻沒看過Seb開口向自己抱怨，他終究都只是淡淡的坐在一處，拿著筆用文字紓解這一切，愛兒時的夢想,讓Seb用著愛努力調節，真的很痛苦的時候，也只是跟自己討一個深層的擁抱，就笑笑的說夠了，但如今換來的果卻如此讓人心痛，Seb卻將失望掩蓋在藍色的瞳孔之下，連哭泣都悄然無聲，Lewis不忍的抹掉Seb溢出的淚水，輕柔但肯定的在Seb耳邊訴說： 「Sebby,You're great.Ｉswear.」 但回應他的卻盡是寂靜的哭泣聲與再度滑落的淚水。

無聲哭泣的Seb，像有人捏緊了Lewis的心臟一樣，他收緊了環住Seb腰肩的手，頭退開了點距離，看著Seb低垂雙眼，嘴像不想要感受一絲的寧靜又叨叨的念著，俯身再次親吻上他的唇瓣，只是這次比上次更加重力道，彷彿要把Seb感受到所有不甘心，都透過這個吻轉移到自己身上，而Seb卻只是輕巧的回應Lewis的力道。

Lewis心想『你永遠都是如此溫柔且堅強，但卻也使人足夠心疼。』

就像不甘心一樣，Lewis讓這個吻持續到彷彿要榨乾Seb的氧氣般，感受著Seb因缺氧開始推拒著自己的肩膀。才依依不捨的退開，看著Seb的眼，耳邊卻聽到Seb說：「Lewis,Are you give me to deep hug,please...」

Lewis聽到瞪大了雙眼，內心對法拉利的火也更加燃燒，雖然說用做愛來轉移痛苦，聽起來很不明智，但當殘破不堪的身心，透過被喜愛的人疼惜的那種感覺，真的可以短暫的忘卻眼下的哀愁，也可以梳理打結的思緒，而Lewis不是沒有邀請過梳理情緒的Seb，透過這樣的方式來暫時脫離情緒，但總是被Seb笑著說：「Lewis，you is a adult！This way is very awful！ 」明確的拒絕自己的提議，甚至有時候自己已經被點燃著火，然而萬萬沒想到這次法拉利帶給你的痛，竟讓你選擇用一直拒絕的方式來忘卻痛苦⋯。

Seb看著Lewis 瞪著自己的眼神，以為自家男朋友 ，並不想要以這樣的方式來場性愛，也對，之前自己梳理情緒時，儘管享受著Lewis給自己的親吻，也感受到他的火，卻總是在最後無情的拒絕他無數次，現在說要以這樣的方式做，如果換成是自己也會覺得生氣，所以開始退開也小聲的說：「If you wantn't...I'm okay...」就想快點溜走，只不過卻沒想到，下一秒自己的手被緊緊的扣著跩往臥室而去，被摔上床鋪時，自己的嘴也被急切的賭上，那又是一段彷彿要把自己吻到窒息的吻，邊回應著男朋友急切的吻，邊感受兩人著急的褪去衣物的動作，不禁在心裡想「還好Lewis還要我⋯沒有拋棄我，真好⋯」，卻沒發現閉上的眼，悄然流下名為悲傷的液體，也再次沾濕了男朋友的臉頰。

而Lewis彷彿要滿足Seb的初衷一樣，動得又快又猛力，比起窒息般的吻，這次更像要把Seb撞到失去氣力，可以直接昏過去一樣，Lewis也感受到這次的Seb也比以往無數次都還要主動，本來非常抵拒自己在上的姿勢，這次卻很主動的自己坐了進去，還扶著自己的肩動了起來，直到Lewis 開始惡意的配合自己坐下去的瞬間，在狠狠的撞入體內的敏感，Seb才像失去氣力一般，將體重全都交付給自家男朋友，而隨著重力也更感受到不同以往的深度，「uhm⋯Lewis,too deep⋯uhm ⋯」臉埋入戀人的肩頸，呻吟聲與喘息聲在Lewis耳邊，Lewis聽著耳邊的喘息，更加緊了速度，撞的Seb開始求饒「Ahhhh⋯too fast⋯Lewis ⋯」，但卻壞心的在Seb快要解放之時，狠狠地堵住了出口，在耳邊輕說：「Sebby ，You need to wait me.We’re together 」滿意的感受到戀人一瞬間的縮緊，再次猛烈的撞入，耳邊再次想起戀人的求饒「Lewis ⋯I⋯I'm do⋯ne⋯」，但手卻惡意的開始使勁地搓揉戀人的分身，「Lewis！Don’t do it!uhm ⋯no⋯please ⋯Let me go ⋯」戀人不斷求饒的聲音，像毒藥一般另Lewis 再一次展開撞擊，「Ahhhh⋯Lewis ⋯」，聽到帶著哭腔的Seb，Lewis才偏過頭在戀人耳邊說：「Sebby,now you can go 」就感受到Seb射出的精液沾濕了腹部，而自己也因為Seb高潮時的緊縮射在Seb體內。

［Lewis⋯haha,Uh huh⋯」高潮過後的Seb不斷喘息的，Lewis安撫的拍著他的肩膀，慢慢感受著他平靜下來並陷入沈睡，但也不忘告訴Seb等等自己會幫他清理，安心的休息，看著已經閉上那充滿哀愁的藍瞳的Seb，嚴肅又沉默的在不影響Seb的狀況下,收緊了環抱著他腰間的手，並輕柔的將吻落在Seb的額頭。

再確定Seb熟睡後，Lewis 悄然的清潔好了自己與戀人，卻在要再度回床時，看到Seb的手機亮起，螢幕上的來電者，看的Lewis 不想接聽這個人的電話，但想想如果不接，以Seb的個性，起來一定會責怪自己，只好伸出手拿起手機就先來一句：「Why are you call he？Seb don't have time to talk right now.」而通話者一聽到Lewis 的聲音，一時間也不知道該說什麼，畢竟身為失格的領隊，Mattia 只知道Seb有一位交往很久的男朋友，但並不知道Seb的男朋友就是Lewis，而聽到Lewis口氣，只好隨意說些什麼就識趣地掛斷電話。

「Sebby,You’re a best driver.I swear」Lewis掛斷電話後，撫摸著Seb的臉頰再次輕聲的說出這句話，回應他的是Seb更加靠過來的依靠。

The end.


End file.
